Patético
by Naghi-tan
Summary: ¿Se puede olvidar a la persona que más se ha amado? AU


**Título: **Patético

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-17

**Personajes/Parejas:** Trafalgar Law/Roronoa Zoro (Unilateral) - Mención de leve ZoSan

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **AU, Muerte de personaje, Slash, osease que no sigo las reglas del yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga/anime **One Piece**, no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **¿Se puede olvidar a la persona que más se ha amado?

**Número de palabras: **1340

**Tabla: **Te… **No. Y Nombre: **004. Te extraño

**Grupo: **minutitos

**Dedicado a: **Raven Scissor, aquí tienes nene, espero te guste.

* * *

"_Esta noche_

_Inventaré una tregua _

_Ya no quiero _

_Pensar más. _

_Contigo olvidaré _

_Su ausencia._

_Y si te _

_Como a besos, _

_Tal vez la noche_

_Sea más corta,_

_No lo sé"_

—Laura no está—Nek

* * *

El sonido de gemidos se dejó escuchar por todo el departamento, el chirriar de la cama era incesante y Zoro se sentía tan asquerosamente sucio.

No sabía en qué momento había aceptado aquello, pero sabía por qué estaba en esa situación, había aceptado una noche con Law solo por el simple hecho de olvidar el dolor, de que sus recuerdos desaparecieran solo por una noche.

Más nunca pensó que estar con Law de esa manera —siendo sometido por el mayor, sintiendo el movimiento de caderas y el calor que emanaba— le traería más recuerdos de los que nunca pensó saldrían a flote.

Zoro arqueó su espalda al sentir placer, su cuerpo estaba sincronizándose con las embestidas del mayor, trató de morderse los labios para que sus gemidos no salieran, pero era inevitable, había pasado una temporada sin tener relaciones sexuales, a Zoro le daba lo mismo dominar o ser dominado, eso no lo haría menos hombre.

—Déjate llevar—Law le susurró sin detener sus movimientos, más Zoro negó, odiaba todo eso, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, de estar comportándose como la sombra de lo que era, porque de antaño Zoro no era así, más ahora, en el presente, parecía un patético hombre en busca de ser consolado.

Un gemido ahogado y la aceleración de las embestidas de aquel hombre le hizo darse cuenta que de nuevo tendría que quedarse con el miembro duro, Law podía hacerle una paja, pero Zoro se reusaba a que le tocase, no quería sentir sus dedos en los lugares que ya habían pertenecido a otra persona, no quería que borrara los recuerdos que tenia de finos dedos largos que le acariciaban con anterioridad.

Zoro esperó a que el orgasmo del hombre llegara para empujarlo y decirle que se marchara, no quería más contacto de lo necesario, lo veía inútil.

—Él ya no está—Law le dijo mientras buscaba su ropa y se la ponía—, entiende eso, él no podrá estar contigo nunca más.

Law era uno de los amigos —a la fuerza— de Luffy, quien había mostrado un creciente interés por Zoro, pero cuando lo conoció este ya tenía a una persona a su lado, más nunca se rindió, a pesar de saber que aunque hiciese de todo para llamar la atención del menor, Zoro estaba profundamente en el amor con aquel otro hombre.

Se divirtió a su manera tratando de que la pareja de Roronoa se saliera de quicio, de alterarlo y que se mostrase inseguro de su relación, más nunca lo consiguió, el hijo de puta era un hueso duro de roer, tan similar a él, porque Law tramaba algo para llamar la atención y el otro hombre ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Nunca recibió un trato hostil por parte de la pareja de Zoro, nunca, si bien eran diferentes en cuestión del físico, eran similares en su manera de pensar. Law había sufrido una niñez terrible, en busca de un lugar donde ser aceptado y parecía ser que el otro hombre de igual forma había pasado por algo terrible, siempre quiso preguntarle, más nunca tuvo ni tendría la oportunidad.

—Kuroashi-ya está muerto—dijo fríamente, ya con la ropa puesta, mirando al hombre del que se había enamorado—, deja de verte tan patético, él no estaría contento si pudiera verte en esta situación.

Law miró aquel departamento, botellas de ron estaban adornando el piso, envolturas de comida rápida estaban tiradas en la cocina y la basura se estaba acumulando en el frente de la puerta de aquel lugar.

Sanji había muerto hacía tres meses, un accidente aéreo le había arrebatado la vida y lo que era peor, nunca se pudo hallar el cadáver de aquel hombre, las noticias habían dicho que aquello había ocurrido por la negligencia de los mecánicos de la aerolínea. Recordó que todos los amigos de la pareja tuvieron que contener a Zoro para que no arremetiese contra el abogado de la aerolínea, quien había llegado con un cheque para que no los demandasen.

Admitía que eso era lo más insensible que habían hecho para tratar de cubrir sus errores, el avión había caído cerca de Francia, lugar en donde Sanji se encontraría con su padre adoptivo y estaría menos de una semana en aquel lugar.

—No hables de él como si le conocieras—gruñó Zoro—, no quiero escuchar su nombre salir de tú maldita boca.

El mayor parpadeó ante las palabras furiosas del menor, Zoro ya no era la persona del que se había enamorado, pero aun así quería que saliera de ese agujero del cual había caído. Recordó una charla que había tenido con Sanji una semana antes del accidente, en la cual el rubio le había dejado en claro que él nunca había querido salir con un hombre, que nunca se había imaginado un futuro que le amarrase de esa forma, pero que era una de las pocas cosas de las cuales había permitido entrar a su vida.

—Yo sé que te sientes atraído hacia él— ambos estaban en una cafetería, Law se había sorprendido al ser invitado por Sanji a aquel lugar y más por las palabras directas del rubio—, no me molesta y no veo necesario tomar cartas en el asunto—le sonrió—, no soy quien para controlar la vida de aquel estúpido.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?—dijo con molestia, se imaginaba que le amenazaría o le daría una advertencia, más nunca lo que en verdad ocurrió.

Law fijó su mirada nuevamente en Zoro y solo negó con la cabeza, le había prometido a Kuroashi el cuidar de aquel estúpido hombre, de que nunca le quitaría la mirada encima y lo cumpliría.

—El estúpido cabeza de musgo no sabe cuidarse solo—le dijo en aquel entonces— y tengo una mala sensación de que en estos días algo me pasará.

—Entonces trata de cuidarte—había sido su respuesta, aturdido por la petición del rubio—, no hagas las cosas que pienses te pondrán en peligro.

—Eres extraño—le sonrió al mayor—, pensé que estarías feliz al oír esto.

Y no podía negar que en ese entonces una felicidad mórbida le había embargado, seguido de la culpa al ver en las noticias el avión en el cual Kuroashi había tomado viaje. Ahora, un sentimiento que no era el triunfo le recorría, quería a Zoro, le amaba podría decirlo, pero Kuroashi había calado hondo en aquel hombre.

—Soy un estúpido—susurró, porque estaría alado de un hombre que jamás le amaría a como él quería.

.

.

.

Zoro miró con enfado a Law, había pasado un año desde la muerte de Sanji y con ello la constante depresión en la que él se había sumergido, quería que Law se fuera, no toleraba su presencia, pero sabía que ya se había acostumbrado a las visitas constantes del mayor, de las noches de sexo y la culpa que venía con eso.

—¿Cuándo te irás de mi vida?—le preguntó como siempre al verlo entrar a su departamento.

—Nunca—era la respuesta que Law siempre le daba.

—Maldito masoquista—Zoro bufó.

Y Law podía decir que si lo era, porque nadie más toleraría aquel tipo de tratos.

—Es hora de salir—dijo sin en cambio el mayor—, todos nos esperan en el cementerio.

Y vio que Zoro había saltado de la cama en el que estaba recostado y se acomodaba el traje que llevaba puesto, sintió celos, porque Zoro nunca se había vestido para él de esa forma, solo para Kuroashi, el menor salió del cuarto y Law suspiró al ver la foto de Sanji en la cama.

—Aun después de muerto no me dejas quedarme con él—susurró con enfado—, tú debes estar riéndote en el infierno.

Salió del cuarto y simplemente suspiró.

—Soy patético, ¿no es así?

—Siempre lo eres, medicucho—Zoro le respondió—, vámonos.


End file.
